Porque soy un Black
by jessyriddle
Summary: Y no hay nada que un Black no pueda conseguir. Advertencia: slash, rapefic. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Pareja: Orión Black y Abraxas Malfoy

* * *

Orión estaba cursando su sexto curso en Hogwarts; el chico venia de una importante familia mágica sangre pura y como tal sus padres ya habían arreglado su matrimonio, por lo cual se encontraba comprometido con su prima Walburga, que no soportaba para nada con su manía de ordenar a todo el mundo.

Orión tenia el cabello y los ojos negros, era alto y delgado, además de que como todo Black tenia ese algo especial que lo hacia atractivo, y como cualquier adolescente de 16 años tenia las hormonas alborotadas.

Durante las vacaciones de verano su insoportable prima y prometida le había enseñado el placer del sexo -Tendrás que aprender bien para cuando estemos casados, no quiero ningún mediocre en la cama- le había dicho en esa ocasión y en las sesiones siguientes había mejorado mucho, según le dijo Walburga.

Ahora en la escuela no era tan fácil conseguir llevarse a la cama a sus compañeras y tampoco era sencillo con los varones, si oyeron bien, Orión no tenia ninguna preferencia entre mujeres y hombres siempre y cuando fueran atractivos y con un linaje puro, todo era perfecto.

Había un chico que iba un año delante de él, un chico rubio, con porte aristocrático y unos hermosos ojos grises que hacia suspirar a todas las chicas y también a algunos chicos, fácilmente podía considerarse de los mejores partidos en el colegio, provenía de una importante familia y además era bastante guapo; claro que no todo podía ser tan perfecto, de hecho tenia un terrible defecto a ojos de Orión, era endemoniadamente heterosexual.

Pero ningún Black se daba por vencido tan rápidamente, así que intentó acercarse al chico, Abraxas, durante las clases, en las horas libres y también en la sala común, usando cualquier pretexto, tenia que ganarse la confianza del rubio y lograr acostarse con él para así poder superar su encaprichamiento.

- Hola Abraxas! ¿Me ayudas con mi ensayo de Transformaciones?- preguntó en cuanto lo vio entrar en la sala común.

-Esta bien, pero ¿no eres de los mejores de tu año?-le preguntó con una expresión suspicaz en el rostro.

"Diablos!" pensó el moreno, no había pensado en ese detalle, pero ya conocía el carácter de Malfoy y con un poco de adulación podría lograr lo que quería.

-Claro, pero pensaba que con tu gran conocimiento podrías ayudarme para entregar un mejor ensayo- contestó. El rubio asintió y empezó a ayudarle; durante varias semanas el moreno pedía apoyo en sus deberes y el otro no dudaba en ayudarlo, pero no estaba llevando a nada, y ahora Orión había superado su encaprichamiento, convirtiéndolo en obsesión.

Decidido a conquistarlo optó para cambiar de estrategia, necesitaba algo mejor para demostrarle sutilmente sus intenciones.

-Abraxas amigo espera!- gritó en medio del pasillo haciendo que el otro parara para ver que necesitaba.

-Orión ¿ necesitas ayuda con tus deberes?- le preguntó cortés.

-No gracias, pero no me vendría mal practicar unos cuantos hechizos, ¿que dices?- y sin esperar respuesta agarro al chico de la mano y lo llevó hasta un aula vacía, una vez dentro lo soltó.

El rubio lo miró extrañado por ese comportamiento pero no dijo nada, y empezaron un duelo, primero con hechizos sencillos que iban subiendo de dificultad conforme el tiempo pasaba; cuando Abraxas le envió un hechizo cortante el moreno fingió no darse cuenta y este impactó en su brazo, provocándole un corte poco profundo que sangraba abundantemente.

La victima se agarró el brazo con la mano libre soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor, mientras el atacante corría a su lado para ver el daño.

-Lo siento, pensé que lo pararías, déjame ver el corte- dijo angustiado por haber lastimado su nuevo amigo.

-No es nada, solo ayúdame a llegar a la enfermería, me siento un poco débil- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de otro.

El rubio asintió y abrazándolo por la cintura lo ayudó a llegar hasta la enfermería, Orión feliz por ese pequeño avance, aprovechaba para darle suaves caricias en el hombro donde descansaba su mano, pero al parecer el otro no se había percatado de nada y el moreno maldecía su suerte.

Después del accidente de duelo Abraxas ya no quiso ayudarle en ese tema, y tuvo que buscar otra opción para su acercamiento, tal vez salir a volar entre amigos no era mala idea, sobre todo si después seguía la ducha en los vestidores.

Le contó sus intenciones, omitiendo la ultima parte del plan, y el otro asintió feliz de poder hacer algo con su amigo; una vez en el campo de Quidditch volaron durante horas, haciendo carreras en escoba o persiguiendo la snitch, hasta que agotados bajaron al suelo.

-Vamos a ducharnos, estoy todo sudado que asco-dijo Orión arrugando la nariz.

-Si, será mejor asearnos.- le secundó Abraxas.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores, las duchas estaban separadas entre si por paneles dejando un poco de privacidad a los usuarios y cada uno se dirigió a un cubículo, alejados el uno del otro.

-Abraxas se me olvidó el jabón, ¿me prestas el tuyo?- preguntó Orión.

-Claro ven por el- le contestó el rubio y un momento después se encontró frente a un desnudo Orión con la mano extendida para agarrar lo que había pedido. La mirada del moreno vagó por el cuerpo del mayor, para luego posarse en sus ojos dejando ver el brillo de lujuria y con una sonrisa seductora se alejó del rubio, que se había incomodado bastante frente a esa inspección.

Abraxas fingió que nada había pasado y durante los siguientes días hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar encontrarse a su amigo.

El sábado era la salida a Hogsmeade y Orión decidió dar el siguiente paso en su plan de conquista. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que no quedaba nadie mas se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo para encontrarse a su amigo acostado leyendo un libro. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no levantó la vista del libro para ver quien había entrado, suponiendo que algún compañero había olvidado algo. De pronto sintió unos labios presionar contra los suyos y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa, dejó acceso libre a la lengua de su amigo.

Reaccionando empujó al moreno lejos gritándole -¿Pero que demonios haces? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?- sin decir palabra Orión lanzó un hechizo atando a su amigo a la cama.

Ya estaba harto de que sus técnicas de acercamiento y seducción no lograran nada, y un Black no tenia mucha paciencia, así que tendría que tomar lo que quería a la fuerza.

El rubio forcejeaba intentando liberarse, pero no podía y viendo a su amigo empezar desvestirse su expresión cambio de una de ira por una de completo terror.

-¿Q-que vas a hacer?- en lugar de responder el otro desapareció la ropa de su amigo con un simple hechizo y se acercó a él; entendiendo sus intenciones el rubio se puso aun mas nervioso y tragándose el orgullo empezó a rogar- No por favor, no sigas, te lo ruego-

El moreno siguió haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas y ruegos, y después de silenciar la habitación, se acercó, posicionándose entre las piernas del rubio y de una sola estocada entró en él. Abraxas no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, mientras el otro seguía embistiendo sin importarle nada sobre tratar de ser cuidadoso, después de todo no se lo merecía, había sido paciente esperando a que diera el siguiente paso, ganándose su confianza para que su amigo, al final, lo rechazara.

-Hubiera sido diferente si cooperabas- dijo Orión en un susurro ronco y en un par de movimientos mas terminó dentro del chico; se levantó y rápidamente se vistió, ya listo para irse volvió a ver a su amigo, ahora sollozando, aun atado a la cama sobre las sabanas empapadas de sangre, con un rápido movimiento de varita lo liberó de las cuerdas y estando en el marco de la puerta se dirigió a Abraxas.

-Amigo, deberías saber que un Black consigue todo lo que quiere- y con una sonrisa en el rostro abandonó la habitación.


End file.
